Love and Violence
by tf722
Summary: Alex gets a new patner. He ussually likes to work alone, but will he like this patner.
1. Chapter 1

Hey how's it going hope you like this.

Chapter 1: A New Partner?

"Hello, Alex."

"Hello, Mr. Blunt. So how do you want to use me now?" retorted Alex.

"Alex, you know we care for you. You know we would never want to see you get hurt, said Mrs. Jones.

"Bull crap, you started using me right after my got killed, on your orders by the way, and your still using me now. I am sick of it. I am done. I want out." Alex snapped back.

"Alex, don't be like that. We don't want to see you hurt," said Mrs. Jones.

"Yeah, right. Prove it," retorted Alex.

"This time we gave you a partner," said Mrs. Jones. Alex sighed. "I actually think that you'll like her this time."

"Oh m

"This time we gave you a partner," said Mrs. Jones. Alex sighed. "I actually think that you'll like her this time."

"Oh my gosh. You gave me a girl, now," Alex snapped.

Then someone cleared their throat from behind Alex. Alex turned to see a beautiful girl. She was more than beautiful. She was hot. Alex had never seen a girl so beautiful. She was about Alex's age. She had a perfect figure and her face was nothing less than perfect. Alex knew already that he liked this girl. Her skirt seemed to be a little shorter than necessary. And her tight shirt just hugged her body. Alex thought she was stunning.

"So I'm just a stupid side kick girl, now," she said sarcastically.

"I, augh, I augh, I didn't, augh, I didn't mean that," he stuttered.

She giggled at him. Alex felt embarrassed. But he didn't care, he liked her and she was going to find out sometime.

"Um, I didn't mean that," he said quickly.

"Oh, you didn't did you," she said in her seductive voice. "So does he know about the mission, yet?"

"No, not yet, Emily," said Mr. Blunt. "Well, Alex the mission is this. There is this guy. He goes by the name Mr. Smith. We don't know a lot about him, but that he's rich, he's smart, and he's dangerous. He has been stealing here and there. No big deal. But every once in awhile, he'll go for something big. He steal a big jewel or even kidnap a kid. Then he'll set a heavy price for it. He's been real smart about it. Except for we set a trap and he bit. We put a tracking device on the biggest diamond in the world. The funny thing is he broke in and got out without setting anything off. The only way we know it is him is he leaves a note and basically slaps us in the face. The notes always say 'courtesy of Mr. Smith.' So anyway the tracking device led us to an island about 500 miles off the coast of Italy. The only problem is that he has the whole place booby-trapped and the place is swarming with about 5,000 of his own personal army. He's smart about it, too.

He knows that if we just bomb the place we'll be losing about 60 billion dollars worth of merchandise. He didn't steal all of that, he inherited a lot of that from somebody. We think that he had a couple of rich uncles and a rich daddy. We think that he got so greedy that he sucked up them so they would give a big chunk of that money in their will, say 10 billion each, then he'll kill them all off. So that's where a lot of that money comes from. And as of right now MI6 is in a little tight situation. We made a deal with the Triads and we need to pay them some money along with some other debts. So we just don't want to bomb the guy. We want his money. And guess where he keeps it all."

"I'm guessing in a vault deep under the island," Alex guessed.

"Bingo. So will you do it? All you have to do is go in and map out the place. Then you give us the info. And we go in and take care of business."

"Let me think about it." He answered. Okay a couple weeks with a really hot girl and risking life or live a normal life. Two weeks with hot girl. "Yeah, I'll do it, but I want some money. I want 10 percent _and_ a normal life after this, okay."

"Deal." It was not Mr. Blunt this time, or Mrs. Jones. It was Emily. So, Alex thought, she might like me, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I hope that you liked the first one cause here I go again.

Chapter 2: The old in and out.

"Since you are not going undercover I thought that I would just give you two regular gadgets. Not my style and not as much fun, but simpler. Okay for both of you I designed these camouflage outfits. Eight layers of cavilar are in both the pants and the vests. So if you get shot, the bullet won't touch you. And it's lightweight so you can move quickly. And here's another thing for both of you, a harpoon gun. Just shoot at anything, it will stick, and hook to your belt and hold on. And the rest of it is just the basic. Smoke bombs and stun grenades. So what do you think?"

"Cool," said Alex.

"Brilliant," replied Emily.

"Okay I'm done with you so back to Mr. Blunt.

"Okay here's the layout from what satellites have got. His house is by the lake in the mountains. His soldiers are stationed around the edge of the island. Their camp is on the beaches of the bay at the bottom. The only way in as we can tell is through that little opening at the mouth of the bay. So you guys."

"And gals."

"Yes and gals. Well anyway you will go in by scuba diving. You'll swim to that big island in the middle of the lake. There you'll bury your scuba gear and dress in your suits equipped with anything you'll need. Then you'll swim to the waterfall. You won't have scuba gear but stay underwater as much as possible. Once at the waterfall, go behind it and climb up behind the waterfall. Then go to his house and find where the vault is. Once you do come out and quick because once they see its nearly impossible to get out alive or unscathed. Once out of radio range we'll send a boat in to get you. Now we'll put a search bug on you and if you go off coarse for a while we'll try to send in a rescue group to get you. You'll also have satellite walky-talkies. So contact us if you're in trouble and contact once in a while so we know what you are up to. Call it the old in and out."

"Sounds good," said Alex.

"Okay then. You to will go to South Italy for a couple weeks and relax. Then we'll equip you and send you out.""

Perfect, Alex thought. Two weeks on the beach with her. Good deal.

Hey a little insight for the next chapter, hope you are interested.

"Then she bent over and kissed him…."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope you like the story line cause I gonna keep going.

Chapter 3: Two Weeks in the Sun

"Which bikini should I wear toady," Emily asked "The blue one or the red one?"

"Both of them look very good on you," Alex replied. It had been this way back in forth ever since they left the office of Alan Blunt. They had been flirting with each other ever since. It was clear that they both liked each other. It was just that no one made the first move. Alex planned to make a move today at the beach. They got to know each other, but Alex was still nervous.

"Seriously," Emily said starting to laugh "Which one should I wear? And thank you for that complement."

"Blue," Alex replied "my favorite color."

"I was going to pick that one anyway," she retorted.

"Oh, were you, now," Alex said sarcastically.

"Actually, I was," she said smiling.

"Okay," Alex said in the same sarcastic voice.

"Shut up, cutie," she said. Alex blushed.

It was the second day in Italy. Yesterday, they flew in and slept for a while. Then they had dinner and walked along the beach by moonlight. Alex liked the time that they spent together. He just liked talking to her for long periods at a time. Now they were coming back up from breakfast. That's when she was asking him that question.

"We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes," explained Alex.

"Okay," she said.

They walked back to their rooms together. They had two rooms that had an adjoining door in the side of it. He walked into his room and changed into his wet suit. He planned on surfing. And if Emily didn't know how he would teach her. When it was time to meet up again, he met her at the elevator. She had a T-shirt and towel around her waste so that she didn't show any skin throughout the hotel.

"Are you ready to go then?" he asked.

"Let's go," she said.

When they reached the beach, Alex went to the renting booth and paid for eight hours with two boards. He carried them back to where he left her; there he saw what he had wanted to see. She was there in her bikini. She was so beautiful. He just stared at he. When she turned around and saw Alex she said, "You drooling." She wasn't mad when she said it. She sort of was laughing. Like she was bragging at how beautiful she was.

"You want to surf with me," Alex asked.

"You can teach me," she replied.

She wasn't that good at surfing. It took half of the day. It was a really fun time. He would teach and sometime when he was too confusing she would give the cutest confused look Alex had ever seen. But when he taught to simply she'd accuse him of thinking she was a blonde head ditz. He had a fun time just being out in the ocean with her. They were hardly any people out there since it was noon on a weekday. When she had finally been able to surf decently well they went in for some lunch. They ate some fast-food burgers and then walked back to their spot in the beach. When she stepped on the burning sand she let out a small yell. Not a hurting yell, but a girlish yell that wasn't really meant. Almost like a pleasurable yell. She took off running almost daring Alex to fallow. Alex chased her down. He caught up right before they reached their spot. He dove on the blanket and then she followed. Landing right on top of him.

"You mind?" she asked.

"Mind what?" he replied.

Then, unexpectingly, she bent over and kissed him. It was not a peck but not a long kiss. After the broke apart she said, "sorry couldn't resist you look so handsome.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Alex replied sarcastically. She looked more than 'not bad' she looked fine. Then she asked him to rub some sun screen on her back. Alex gladly did it. He rubbed the cream into her smooth skin as she lied on her back.

"You can give me a massage now if you want," she said.

"I'll do that later, but now let's see if you can surf," Alex said. She got up, kissed him again, grabbed her board, and ran off. He stood there stunned. And then he grabbed his board and ran off after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter I enjoyed writing this whole story. Those of you that have read this story so far, follow this story, it is about to take off on a wild ride. So please read on and read and review.

Chapter 4: A Special Dinner

"Hey, you're getting good," Alex, said impressed as Emily ridded a wave in.

"You know what they say, I'm the best as everything," she replied. Especially looks, Alex thought.

"Hey, let's go in for today," he said.

"Okay, then," she said.

They walked back to their spot. Alex turned in the boards and walked back to help Emily with the umbrella and blanket. He carried them both back himself. She just carried her shirt and towel back. She didn't bother to put them on. Alex looked at her as she led the way through the lobby. She had a lot of revealing shin. They took the elevator up.

"Hey, um, since we are sort of going out, would you like to go out together tonight for dinner," Alex asked nervously.

"Absolutely!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, great. Well then, I'll pick you up at seven. I'll find a place," he said relaxing now.

"Well, bye," she said. She leaned in and kissed him and then walked off.

I could get used to that, he thought. Then he walked into his room. It was just passed five. He had two hours. He took a shower. Put on clean clothes and laid on the bed. He thought, I didn't even need to make the first move, she did.

A half an hour before he was supposed to meet her he got up and started getting dressed. He put on his cargo khaki shorts then a white undershirt and a red, blue, and cream striped polo shirt. He sprayed on some cologne. He had this brought up by room service. It was called fierce. It was made in the United States by a store called _Abercrombie_. The cologne had a sweet smell that he loved. He put on his shoes and walked out of the room. He was early but it was better than being late. Ten minutes later she walked out of her room. She looked stunning. She wore make up, but not too much, just enough to make her look like an angel. She had a tight fitting, pink T-shirt and tight jeans that hugged her legs like they were custom measure. There was only one word to describe her, perfect.

"You look beautiful," Alex said in awe.

"You look good, too," she said. "Shall we go."

"Yeah." They walked to the elevator and went down to the lobby. When they walked out of the hotel there was a black limousine waiting for them. Alex had called MI6 for the arrangements. He walked forward and held the door open for her. She climbed in and he followed her.

"Where shall I be taking you tonight," the driver asked.

"Paulo's Kitchen," Alex replied.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"It's a small Italian Restaurant that has great food I hear," Alex replied. They rode to the restaurant talking small talk. When they got there he helped her out of the car. They walked in and were seated. The waitress took their order.

"This place looks great," Emily said.

"I her it's the best," Alex replied.

"So how did you get involved with MI6 at such a young age?" she asked.

"I'll tell if you tell first," he said laughingly.

"Okay then, I was kidnapped a couple years back be a rich guy," he had a lot of guards. Well I had been in karate for a couple years, actually I was a black belt. I got out of the situation and they were impressed. The next thing I knew, I was partnered up with you. Now your turn."

"Well, my uncle was a spy. He was killed on a mission. I took his place and I ……" He went on and told about his missions. When he was done their food was already there and almost gone. When they finished, they left. They went back to the hotel but did not go in. They walked along the beach for hours. They just talked. When they got back to the hotel it was two in the morning. They went up to Emily's room. She turned.

"Good night," she said. "I had a great time tonight." Then she leaned in and kissed him, a little heavier this time. He kissed back a little too. When they broke apart, she turned and walked into her room.

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey thanks for all of the awesome reviews. I'm glad all you guys like it. I'm changing my pen name to tf722.

Chapter 5:Time for Take Off

"Hey, honey, do you want to go for a walk," Emily asked.

"Sure," Alex replied. It was the night before they had to leave. They had just got back from dinner. They went to the same little restaurant they did on their second night that they had spent there. They shared an entrée. It was Chicken Parmesan. They talked and laughed and had a great time. They were now entering the beach. They walked, holding hands, along the same path that they walked every night. They were talking, relax, and quieting down. Their talking was almost a whisper to each other. They walked and talked. It was clear that both loved spending time together with each other.

When they got back to the hotel they kissed goodnight, which was casual by now but, Alex still liked kissing her and she kissed her back. Alex went into the room and found a letter on his bed. It read:

_Dear Alex and Emily,_

_I hope that you two are having fun._ Alex was having a lot of fun, he thought to himself._ As you know your mission will start tomorrow and you will need to tell your driver to take you to the harbor by 1:00 p.m. tomorrow afternoon. You will meet me tomorrow for breakfast at 9:00a.m. Just tell your driver to take you to The Buolinni. There we will talk about how you two are going to get in there and out and contact my team without getting seen. We also have other matters to discuss. I hope you rest up because your mission starts in two nights. I hope that you two will join me tomorrow morning. A letter has been sent to both of you. _

_Yours truly,_

_Agent Wolf_

After reading that Alex took a hot bath and relaxed the rest of the night. He fell asleep at midnight. He woke early the next morning. He woke up. He put on some clothes and went over to the door and walked out. He was on his balcony. It was a beautiful view. It overlooked the Mediterranean Sea.

"Having sleeping problems too?"

Alex turned to see Emily, standing on her own balcony. "Not really just a early start."

"I'm having trouble sleeping," she explained. "I'm nervous."

"Of what?"

"You know, the mission," she replied.

"Oh, that. Well, it's really no big deal. This seems to be the safest mission I've been on yet."

"Hah, real safe, going to an island with about a billion soldiers and about the most successful and dangerous thief in the world, real safe," Emily said sarcastically.

"When you say it like that it sounds horrible, but when you get out there…the rush… you just get caught up in it all, one point you have a gun at your head… the next your free and your side has won. You just don't realize it. When you're out there it's natural instinct that you need. You've never been out there before so just believe me. You can have all the training in the world, I mean sure it helps, but really what you need is the ability think quick and go by your own gut instinct. And by what you've said you used plenty of that when you were kidnapped," Alex finished.

"That's the thing," she replied, "I'm not sure, what if I hesitate and I cost both of our lives."

"You won't, I know you too well."

"Thanks, honey, I love you,"

"I love you too," And with that they both walked back into their rooms and relaxed and tried to get some sleep, but neither could. They were both thinking the same thing, I hope I don't get the other person killed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews.

Chapter 6: The Breakfast

"Hello. Alex, Emily," Wolf said. "How the hell is it goin', Alex. Can you believe I used to hate this extraordinary boy?" He asked Emily.

"Uhh."

"Remember back at SAS training, Alex. I would always try to get you in trouble. I gave you all that grief and then you saved my ass when you pushed me out the door of the plane. I would not be where I would be today without Alex," he said, informing Emily.

"All I did was push you out of a plane," Alex said humbly, "actually if you think about it, it seems juvenile."

They all laughed.

"Well anyway, you two have to start your mission today, after this you will go to the harbor and set off," Wolf said. "Something you two have to get clear, this is no easy mission. You have to get in and out as quick as possible. If you are in any type of trouble at all just contact us and we'll get you out. We don't want to get you killed."

"Since when have the people at MI6 gave a damn about my life. It was always send me in to do your dirty work, and who cares if I die."

"Alex, those choices were not my decisions," Wolf explained. "This time they care about you. This time they think that you disserve a break. They have even told me to tell you that in addition to the money you will have a four-month vacation in Borabora. It is a small island next to Tahiti. They want to make sure that you make it out alive. The problem is that you two don't realize how dangerous this guy is. If he captures you, he will probably torture you two for information that you don't have." He pulled two thick bracelets out of a bag. "That's why we are giving you these. They are PDA. That stands for personnel distress alarms. If you simply push the panic button we will come right in and pull you out. We will be on the bout when we drop you off. They are also tracking devices. If you go to far out of line we will contact you. Sound okay?"

"Sounds great!" exclaimed Emily. She was sitting there nervous as ever.

"Time to go," Wolf said. "I'll meet you down at the harbor. I have some business to take care of. Well, nice catching up with you and good luck," he said standing up.

It was three p.m. Two hours before departure. They were down at the docks. They had been told the plan one more time. They were given their gear and suits ad combat gear. They were also given a manual for the suits and were told to read it.

"I'm not reading this book," Alex exclaimed

"You might want to. Smithers made them," the instructor said.

"Okay," Alex said almost as relief to know that someone had given a little extra help. They ran over the manual for the next two hours. The suit had the usual, smoke bombs, and distraction technique things. But there was also something Alex was glad to see. It was a gun type of thing. It was like a tranquilizer gun only it had extra types of bullets. At the push of a button he could choose a tranquilizing dart (for a quick take down so the enemy doesn't raise the alarm), a bullet that shot a poison that made the user instantly see triple (in case they were shooting at you), and finally, an explosive one that could blow up a small house or blow through a door (just in case Smithers scribbled in). There were fifty bullets of each. Finally, Alex had some thing to defend himself with.

Then the boat took off. Wolf had showed up just in time. Alex asked where he had been and all Wolf would say is that Alex had no reason to worry. They were at sea for five hours. It was eleven forty two p.m. when Wolf came into Alex and Emily's cabin.

"Time to go."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. Please keep reading.

Chapter 7: The Entry

Alex swam underwater toward the red dot on the screen of his navigational device. He just tried to think that he was scuba diving off the coast of the Hawaiian Islands. But he couldn't. He was on another mission. How many times he told himself he wouldn't go on another one, but here he is again. But this was his last mission. He would make sure it was. They promised him 6 billion dollars and a four-month vacation in Borabora. And if the ridiculously beautiful girl was going with him, he didn't care what he had to give up. He was going to go on that vacation. But first he had to some how overcome this very difficult task set ahead of him. He was swimming to the island. He was almost to the gap in the bay that he was aiming for. He felt confident. He knew some how he was going to come out alive from this mission. He just knew it. When he reached the gap of the bay he swam through without a problem. The little islands in the gap that he expected to have soldiers there protecting it, was empty. He and Emily went through without a problem.

"Your doing just fine, we don't see any disturbances so far," radioed in Wolf.

Alex signaled to Emily to follow him. He swam toward the island in the middle of the bay. They swam and swam until he came to the island. They swam up on shore. Alex immediately had found cover behind a rock to hide from the last remainder soldiers on the shore of the outer edge of the bay. He started to undress. He was changing into his combat outfit. Then he turned to see Emily staring at him.

"You like what you see?" Alex asked her because she was staring at him.

"And what if I do?" she replied. " And turn around while I change I don't want you staring at me while I change."

"Oh, come on we have to hurry," he said harshly.

"Your just saying that because… oh well, just turn around," she said seriously. Alex obeyed. Next they paused for a moment talking to each other.

"I need you to promise me something," Alex said.

"What?" she replied.

"I need you to promise me you'll do whatever I say. Like if I say save yourself and go back," he proclaimed.

She hesitated. Then agreed.

"I love you," Alex said.

"I love you too," Emily replied. Then they started to kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours. It was hard for Alex to let go because it may be the last time he would be able to kiss her like that. Then finally they broke apart. They put on the rest of their gear and then kissed one more time and set off. They swam under water as much as possible toward the waterfall. All of the soldiers were in bed by now but there were probably cameras so they didn't risk it.

When they reached the waterfall they swam around it to the back. They looked at each other and then started to climb the waterfall. It was a long tiring climb. Since Emily said that she rock climbed a lot when she was young she led the way. Alex liked the view from below her. Even in black army vest and army cargo shorts she still looked very sexy. They climbed and climbed. It was difficult for Alex not to look up at her rather than pay attention to what he was doing. Thus forced him to go slow and several times Emily told him to stop staring and concentrate on climbing. Even on a mission like this his face grew hot with embarrassment. When they finally reached the top Alex said, "You know that you have a good looking…"

"Don't even say it Alex. Let's just keep moving." Alex chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey. Thanks tigster5 for all reviews. At least I know that you're following the story.

Chapter 8: Sneaking

"We're at the top of the waterfall," Alex informed the troops on the boat.

"Great, it's only one a.m.," Wolf said. "So you have about five hours of night cover and then you'll have to be extra careful then."

Alex walked on leading the way. They were walking through jungle. It was difficult terrain. They were force to travel slowly as not to leave a trail. Alex checked his navigational device every now and then to make sure that he was heading toward the mansion. It took them until three to reach the mansion.

When they got there they saw that the mansion was being guarded. They circled the mansion to count how many guards there were and see where they were positioned.

They counted ten total.

"Hey, Wolf. How long are they knocked out when I shoot them with a tranquilizer bullet?" Alex asked.

"About twelve hours. Why?" he replied.

"Nothing I just got a plan on how to get into the house without an uprising." The guards were not walking around in circle. So if one went down quietly. No one would notice. Then Alex moved around the back of the house where there was only one soldier and one door. He shot the soldier with the tranquilizing bullet and waited until he collapsed. Then they both walked up to him and examined him. Then they dragged him into the woods and sneaked up to the door. It wasn't locked so they let there selves in and found themselves in the kitchen. Alex had a piece of paper out and was making a map of everything he saw. They moved into the next room and saw a staircase. Alex wrote everything down before making his way to the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs though the heard something. Someone was coming down the hall upstairs and about to come down the steps. Alex and Emily hid behind a chair. The guy that walked down seemed to be in his mid-thirties. He was only wearing shorts. He had fair hair and an athletic body. Alex thought that he might actually be Mr. Smith. He walked into the kitchen. He went in the refrigerator and got something out. He heated it up and sat down and started eating it. Alex motioned for Emily to follow him. He decided that the idly way to search the upstairs was when he was down here. They made a brake for it. They sneaked upstairs, but found nothing. The vault had to be either outside the house or in the basement. They were heading downstairs when he started come up. They hid in a closet. After he passed they went down stairs. They found the basement in a hurry and went downstairs. Bingo. At the bottom of the steps was a steel door with a fourteen number slash letter combination. Alex scribbled it all on his map. But when the turned to go back up the steps they saw a guard standing there just watching them. Alex quickly shot him with a dart. He dropped like a rock. But it was too late, the alarm had gone off.


End file.
